Drawings
by kazukarin
Summary: Natsume a renowned artist also known as a workaholic what do u think will happen when this tired guy is to sleep at his bestfriends house after working non-stop and tiredness taking his toll? summary suck read on! natsu/mikan


Disclaimer: I don't own any anime I add here my hands r random so I don't really know what they will write or what my mind has *winks*

A/N: there will be a lot of OOC so yeah...

enjoy!!!

* * *

It was just another Friday afternoon. Work had finally finished. The workers were filling out and the main artist just sat on his desk completely calm watching his new work of art. His messy short raven hair was pulled back by his left hand while his right hand held the papers he had just finished drawing on.

Calm crimson orbs stared critically at the papers that were on his hand. He had a frown on his flawless face. As he let go of his hair, his bangs fell on his eyes and he took hold of another stack of papers with his left hand, staring at it intently.

After a few minutes of staring at the papers, he finally took hold of two papers of the stack and put the others under his desk, probably where the trash was put.

He was staring intently at the two pieces of drawing. He had to make a drawing that could reach someone else's expectations. The theme was darkness vs. light. Such an easy theme for him, he had worked on it for months, making all kind of different situations.

His co-workers had made some of the pictures too but he ignored all of them and stuck with his idea. Finally after months of hard work, getting up early to work, and getting out of it late, no socializing, not that he did anyway, and working non-stop only taking 5 minutes brake, sometimes only to think how to proceed, finally he came with the final work.

He shook his head with a tired but pleased smile on his face.

The two drawings he chose were the ones he had started with: the ones 'she' inspired.

Both were so different, yet so alike…

He sighed, putting both pictures in a folder and sealing it.

"NATSUME!!!!!" The silence that was there a few moments ago had finally been broken, which annoyed the young artist. At least, he wanted to look annoyed, but in reality he was oh-so-glad to see her after months of working non-stop.

"Natsume!!" she screamed again. For him it seemed she was at the entrance. He rolled his eyes; she could be so annoying and noisy if she wanted to. No one would guess she was almost 23 with the way she acted…she could easily pass as a high school student.

"Natsume!! I swear if you don't open this door, I will break it!!!" He heard her yell.

"Such childish behavior," he muttered, rolling his crimson orbs and walking to the other side of the studio, putting away the drawings he would send to the competition.

"Natsume Hyuuga you jerk!!! I know you're there you've been evading me for months!! You better open this door or I swear I won't-" She was cut short when the door was opened, showing the annoyed face of her best friend.

"You're so annoying, you know that?" he asked as he walked back into his office, leaving the door open so she could enter.

She chuckled. "Yes I know that but..." She closed the door and walked to him. "That's why you looooooove meeeeeeeeeeeeeee," she said with a smile, walking beside him.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he sat on his desk, putting his legs on it and taking out a manga.

"What do you want, Mikan?" he asked her as he 'read', but in truth he was staring at her beautiful innocent hazel eyes.

Mikan pouted. "Cant I even visit my best friend?"

Natsume put his manga down and stared at her. "No," was his simple answer as a smirk was seen on his face.

Mikan was staring at him with mouth agape and eyes wide. "You mean…"

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her now teary eyes.

Mikan stared at him with her teary hazel eyes. "You mean…we didn't see each other for months and you didn't even miss me!?!?!" she asked, hissing at him.

Natsume sighed; the girl could be so emotional. "I didn't mean that..."

Mikan gave a small amused smile. "So you did miss me"

Natsume stared at twitching _'Manipulating bitch…' _was his only thought as he stared at her amused face with a small smirk of his own.

Mikan winked at him. "I always get you!" she squealed

Natsume shook his head as he chuckled. "Yes you do…I wonder how…" he muttered.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him and sat on the desk, pushing his legs off of it.

Natsume grunted in annoyance but didn't say anything; he was used to it anyway.

"So you should have finished the work already, huh?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Natsu! When you don't go to my house for two days it means you're working on something hard," Mikan said exasperatedly.

"Am I that obvious?" Natsume asked with a hand on his chin.

Mikan chuckled. "To me, you are! I know you since… wow…I don't even remember since when I know you…"

Natsume shook his head. "You're such an idiot…"

Mikan just gave him a goofy smile.

"So?" Natsume said, looking at her.

"So what?" Mikan asked, playing with her long hair.

Natsume just sighed. "So why did you come here?"

Mikan stared at him. "To see you!!"

Natsume chuckled. "You know you didn't come for that."

Mikan pouted.

"Tell me."

"Ugh…I wanted to see you is that wrong?"

"Hmmm…" He stared at her then looked at what she was wearing.

"Nice outfit…a mini skirt and a white blouse?" he asked, amused, with a raised eyebrow.

Mikan smiled. "What about it?"

Natsume smirked. "I thought you didn't like it?"

Mikan glared playfully at him. "I do like it."

"Really? I have never seen it in you until now…"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because you gave it to me and after that you had to work until now? We haven't seen each other since my birthday!! You know how frustrating that is?!"

Natsume's smirk widened. "Hmm…You missed me that much?"

Mikan stared at him with a look that could easily say 'are you stupid?'. "Of course I did!! Why do you think I came here?"

Natsume put a thinking face. "You were bored and wanted a drawing?"

Mikan was about to retort but closed her mouth, pouting.

Natsume gave a deep chuckle at her face. "You know, you're not the only one that can be read easily."

"I notice that much…but I did miss you so I didn't come only for that!"

Natsume shook his head. "You're impossible…" He stood up, pulling Mikan off of his desk.

Mikan smiled at him.

He walked out of his office towards the coffee machine.

Mikan stared at him. "You look sexy in that," she told him with a small smirk on her face.

Natsume looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Don't go drooling on me," he said, smirking at her while the coffee got served.

Mikan huffed. "Cocky bastard…"

Natsume took his coffee and stared at Mikan. "A drawing, huh…"

Mikan look at him with pleading eyes. "You haven't done any of me! And you promised…"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

Mikan nodded.

"I don't remember," he muttered as he sipped his coffee.

"Come on Natsu…" she whined.

He blew a little on his coffee, trying to cool it, while staring at her. "How do you want it?"

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. "I…..mmmmm….can we see the backgrounds you have?" she asked, looking at him. "I saw one I like the last time I came…"

Natsume nodded, following close behind her.

He had a lot of backgrounds to get inspiration but the one he used the most was always hidden on the room he used to work.

Mikan was talking to him, asking him how he had been and stuff like that when she noticed his tired face. She looked worriedly at him, she didn't notice it when she first came and now she  
felt guilty.

"Natsume…are you feeling ok?"

Natsume stared at her and nodded after a few seconds.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe we should…do the drawing at another time," she said, staring at him.

Natsume shook his head. "No it's ok, I'm fine."

Mikan stared at him, frowning. "You're not ok…you look tired, you haven't sleep in a while, have you? Why are you so irresponsible!?"

Natsume could see the worry in her eyes. He sighed. "I haven't sleep well in a while. I've been busy with the work, I wanted to finish it on time, you know how I am with my work," he  
muttered.

"You can't drive in this condition… stay at my apartment tonight."

Natsume looked at her. "Your apartment?"

Mikan gave a small smile at him. "I bought one near your office."

"For what!?"

Mikan stared at him. "For situations like this and so I don't have to worry much about you," she said.

"What about your mother?"

"Mom's living with her fiancée, I don't want to disturb them so I packed and left. I wanted to tell you but you were busy. I moved a few days ago."

Natsume nodded, sipping on his coffee.

"Come on, I can wait for the drawing," she said as she pulled him to the exit.

"Mikan, why don't you show me the background first? That way I can have it ready next time," he said, pulling his arm from Mikan.

"But…" Mikan sighed; she knew she wouldn't win.

"Alright..."

Natsume followed Mikan until they arrived in front of a huge wooden wall.

"What the fuck? A wall? What's the meaning of this?"

Mikan smiled at him. "Look." she pressed something on the wall which made it open a small door.

Natsume stared at the small door with amazement. "You know this place more than me…"

Mikan laughed. "It's not that, I'm just curious and you are a… workaholic? Is that the word?" she said.

Natsume sighed; she was right after all.

"Come on! It's on the other side!" Mikan told him as she entered the small door.

Natsume stared at the small door and followed Mikan who was already standing on the other side of the room.

When he walked to her side, he noticed that this was his private room.

Natsume looked at Mikan. "How did you find this place?"

She shrugged. "I came one day and you were busy so I looked around. I got tired and sat against the wall, when I looked up I saw the switch I hit."

Natsume frowned; he thought this place was private enough so no one could find it. Should he know that there was another entrance….

"Natsume?"

He looked at her and sighed, he couldn't get mad. She was after all the only one who found it.

"What?"

"You know…I know about this place…I know this is your private place and all..." Natsume's eyes widened and he glared at her.

"Don't get mad at me, I knew it after I entered it the first time." Natsume raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have a photo of both of us on the desk there." she pointed to the desk at the corner of the room.

Natsume frowned; he didn't tell anyone about that photo, not even her.

"Hey." Natsume looked at her.

She smiled at him. "Don't get so moody."

He stared at her and grunted a "whatever".

Mikan smiled at him. He ignored her and went to the small kitchen he had in the room to make some more coffee; the other one had already cooled off.

Mikan went to the back of the room and took out the background she liked and sat on the couch, waiting for him.

The room looked like a small apartment; the only things missing would be the bed and a living room.

Mikan got tired of waiting to she stood up and went to the kitchen. "Natsume."

She looked at him; he was sitting on the small coffee table, sleeping.

She gave a little small and shook her head. She turned off the coffee maker and shook him awake.

He grunted. "What?"

"Come on, we're leaving."

"Why?" he asked sleepily.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder why…get your lazy ass up! Come on, I'm driving. I'm glad I didn't bring my car…" she muttered the last part as she pulled Natsume up and put his arm on her shoulder.

"If anybody sees you like this, they will think you are drunk," she said as they walked out of the kitchen.

Natsume didn't comment on anything as he stared at the background she had taken; it was his favorite…

Mikan smiled at him. "Nice, huh? I guess it's your favorite since it's hidden."

Natsume ignored her comment. "How did you find it?"

"Well…I did a little snooping?"

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Come on, you need to rest."

Natsume stood up and walked out.

Mikan huffed, annoyed. "Damn stubborn jerk…"

After walking out, she noticed that Natsume was already on his car, in the driver's seat…

"Oh no you don't, mister!" Mikan said as she stomped toward him. "You're tired now. Move! I'm driving!"

Natsume glared at her. "I'm not tired! And this is MY car so I drive it!"

"Move…or else," she hissed at him.

Natsume growled at her but moved nonetheless. He knew what his friend could do to him…or his manga collection…

Mikan smiled at him as she took off on his car to her apartment. Not even fifteen minutes later did she parked and got off the car. Natsume, who was wide awake, did the same, following her into the huge building.

They were already on the seventh floor when the elevator stopped. "We're here," Mikan said to the grumpy Natsume.

Mikan walked out of the elevator and only two doors could be seen, Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"I'm living alone here. No one has moved to the other apartment."

Natsume nodded and walked after her into the apartment.

After Mikan gave Natsume a small tour around the apartment, she showed him his room.

"This is your room," she said happily.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. "I have a room?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "I knew you would stay here sooner or later so I prepared a room."

Natsume nodded and entered the room. Mikan walked to her room so he could see his room, she didn't want to disturb a sleepy and grumpy Natsume more than necessary.

He had a small smile on his face when he saw his room, this girl knew him way too well…

The room was small, the queen-sized bed was in the middle of the room with red and black sheets, the bed took most space of the room. The closet was at his left and besides it was a  
door. He raised an eyebrow and went to the door only to open it and see Mikan on her bed.

"I have adjoined room with you?"

Mikan looked at him and nodded. "You do but I will close the door."

Natsume smirked and walked to her. "Aww…why…?"

Mikan glared at him. "You may be my best friend and all but you're a guy and to top it all, a pervert. I don't know what you might do to me."

Natsume's smirk grew at the comment. "You hurt my feelings."

Mikan sighed. "Weren't you sleepy a while ago?"

Natsume sat beside her. "I was…thanks for the room, I like it."

Mikan smirked at him. "I know you do."

Natsume stared at her.

"Everything I do for you, you like it."

Natsume chuckled and looked at her. "What can I wear? I don't have clothes."

Mikan stared at him and smirked "I can lend you one of my skirts if you want..."

Natsume glared at her "very funny".

She stood up and pulled him to his room. "Check your closet please."

Natsume nodded and walked to his closet only to open it and see a lot of clothes…the kind he liked…some even looked familiar…He looked at her.

"You bought me clothes?"

She stared at him. "No..."

"But..."

"Natsume, those are from your apartment."

Natsume looked at her. "You entered my apartment and stole my clothes?"

Mikan grinned at him. "Well I never did use the copy you gave me so I was like what the hell and took the ones you barely use."

Natsume nodded; at least he had clothes.

"I'm going to take a bath," Mikan said, walking out to her room and into the bathroom, throwing her shoes in the way.

Natsume saw her throwing her shoes and shook his head. He was used to her already but it didn't stop to amuse him how a girl like her could be like that.

He chuckled as he remembered how they met when they were seven years old. They had met on the park. He was taking his baby sister to the playground when he saw her under the Sakura tree he usually sat under. He went to her and told her to get up, only to get bombarded with insults and in the end she was crying. He had sighed and told her to explain herself, and that's how they met. She had just lost her best friend to some sort of sickness and was feeling alone. He had promised her that if she stopped crying, he would be her best friend. After that, they were inseparable, more like she was inseparable from him though because he hid quite well how much he liked the little crybaby.

Natsume took a pair of clean boxers, took off his shirt and shoes, and walked to Mikan's room. They were both used to living together. Since they met, their family had agreed on being neighbors. The funny thing of all was that both Mikan and Natsume had wealthy family so they had no problem with that.

Mikan staying at Natsume or otherwise was normal for them and their parents. They were allowed to do that until they turned fifteen. By then, their parents prohibited them from having sleepover because of their hormones.

Both had ignored that and stayed on each other's room. Of course the parents didn't know about it.

Natsume sat on her bed and relaxed on it, he had always liked the strawberry and vanilla scent she used on her room. He had once dared to ask her why she had both scents. He smiled at the memory; she had told him that she had them because strawberry was his favorite scent and she liked vanilla so she mixed them.

"Ah! So nice…" Natsume looked up to see Mikan coming out of the bathroom with only a tower around her.

Mikan had her eyes closed as she exited the room so she didn't notice him.

"You know… When you have a male in the house you shouldn't get out of the bathroom naked," Natsume told her, staring at her now opened eyes.

Mikan smiled, staring at him. "I know, but I'm already used to you. Besides, you do the same so shut up!"

Natsume smirked. "I do the same but I don't have much to hide unlike you."

Mikan blushed. "Shut up you pervert. Go take a bath so I can change."

Natsume smirked; he stood up and walked behind her, staring at her as he turned the doorknob and closed the door.

He was still standing behind her and she hadn't noticed him. "That stupid perverted friend of mine," she muttered and walked to her bed.

Natsume raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and followed her close behind. Once Mikan walked to her bed, she took her nightgown and dropped the towel, not even looking behind where her most lovingly perverted friend was staring at her naked back with wide eyes.

Natsume thought she had notice him so he thought she wouldn't take the towel off but she did and now he was staring at his childhood friend and crush naked… he shook his head and walked to her.

Mikan was looking for the hole of the nightgown when she felt someone moving behind her. Before she could even turn around, two strong arms hold her waist, pulling her to a shirtless toned chest.

"You know…you have lost your...What do you call it? Sixth sense for perverts?"

Mikan had wide eyes as she tried to cover herself with the gown. "Natsume, I thought you were on the bathroom", she muttered as her face turned into ten shades or more of reds.

Natsume chuckled. "I was trying to see what you would do. Never thought you would actually take that towel off in front of me, baby."

Mikan blushed. "You're such a pervert," she said softly.

Natsume smiled a little. "Maybe I am," he said as he started kissing her collarbone slowly and tenderly.

"N-Nat-Natsume w-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Hmm..?" He trailed kisses from her collarbone up to her earlobe where he bit softly, earning a small moan. He smirked. "I have something I haven't told you," he whispered huskily to her ear.

He took one of her breasts on his hand and started to play with it, earning a small yelp from her.

"Natsume…what are you doing…what…do you mean? …Something you haven't told me?" She was breathing a bit heavily now.

Natsume sucked and bit on her neck making a hickey appear. "You shouldn't have come out with only a towel, Mikan..." he whispered huskily, making her shudder, which made him smirk.

She moaned as his other hand took her other breast and started to play with it roughly.

"Stop…Natsume."

Natsume licked her earlobe "Why? You like it..." he muttered.

Mikan ignored what he said as she tried to control herself and push him, to no avail since she couldn't do it. Instead, she asked him, "What are you hiding from me? What haven't you told me?" she moaned again as Natsume stopped his ministrations, instantly earning him a small whimper.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me to stop?" he asked with a small smirk on his face.

Mikan blushed. "Shut up…" She took the towel from the floor and put it in front of her as she turned to look at him.

Natsume stared at her flushed face and his smirk grew. "Wow….didn't know I have so much power over you."

Mikan glared at him, holding the tower closely. "Nice hickey by the way," he said, his smirk growing wider.

Mikan was still glaring at him but then she sighed and sat on her bed. "Natsu."

Natsume knew what she wanted so he sighed. He did try to piss her off but it seemed it didn't work like that…

Mikan stared at him. "What haven't you told me?"

Natsume stared at her intently; he didn't want to tell her but this might be his only chance. He was standing in front of her; he just got closer to her face and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

Mikan was wide eyed. She didn't know what to do, her best friend was kissing her and she just didn't know…

Natsume pulled away and looked at her. "Does that answer your question?" He was about to walk out when she pulled his arm to her. "No... You haven't answered my question." Bangs were covering her eyes.

Natsume sighed. "Look Mikan I-"

"Look, Natsume." She interrupted, standing up. "Just answer the damn question…what haven't you told me?"

Natsume looked away; he knew the girl was dumb, but to this level, it was amazing… "I like you," he whispered.

Mikan was staring at him. "What did you say?"

Natsume looked at her. "I like you," he said with more emotion.

Mikan only raised an eyebrow, amused. "Well I like you too, we're friends after all." She was laughing maniacally inside, she had always got him and this time…for good.

Natsume sighed again, exasperated, while shuffling his hair with his left hand. "Ok then…I love you…" he whispered.

Mikan smiled, walked closer and pecked him on the lips. "I love you too, you jerk."

Natsume was looking at her with wide eyes.

Mikan smirked at him. "I always trick you to say things, don't I?"

Natsume smiled at her and pulled her to a hug, kissing her as fiercely as before. The only difference this time was that she kissed him back.

As they kissed, Mikan let go of the towel she was holding, putting both her hands around Natsume's neck and in his hair.

Natsume gave a small moan when he felt her chest pressed against his bare one. He put one of his arms on her chest and started to play with it making the nipple harden.

After a few minutes, they separated from each other to take a breath, only to stare at each other.

Natsume picked Mikan and threw her to bed, making her squeal. Soon after, he jumped on top of her, putting both hands on top of her head.

Natsume, holding both of her hands, went to her breast and started sucking and biting it hard.

"Natsume…"

Natsume then changed breasts and did the same, licking both of them then looking at Mikan with lust-filled eyes. He smirked. "Enjoying yourself?"

Mikan nodded, looking at him with a small amused smile. Natsume raised an eyebrow but didn't get to ask as she turned them over and now she was on top of him.

"I have enjoyed myself. Now I want to know how I can make you moan…"

Natsume smirked. "You heard me already…"

Mikan smirked at him, untying his pants so she could take them off. "I don't think I have."

Natsume stared at her while she took his pants off. "Make me moan then. I want to know if you can."

"Oh, I know I can."

Mikan finally could see him naked completely, she wasn't impressed; she had seen him before, not that he knew had a crush on him since they were twelve, so yeah...

She looked at him and winked with a smirk on her face. She opened her mouth and started licking, sucking and biting him while his hands hold the sheet, trying hard not to moan at her ministrations.

Mikan was looking at him all the while she sucked his cock. She had noticed that every time she bit or sucked hard, he would hold tighter so she had decided on what to do. She stopped  
playing with him and looked up to his cocky face "I told you… You couldn't make me," he rasped.

Mikan smirked. "I'm not finished yet, honey." With that, she took the head of the cock and sucked it really hard. Hearing a moan, she looked at him; he had his eyes closed so he couldn't see her victorious face. Not that she cared about it. She continued sucking and biting his head until she noticed that he was about to come, and she stopped.

Natsume was panting and sweating real bad and Mikan was staring at him. "I told you I would win," she whispered to him huskily.

Natsume smiled at her. "I guess you're not that bad."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "What do you think I am?"

Natsume didn't answer; he just put her under him and stuck a finger in her wet core, earning a little yelp.

"I don't know, but I think it is my turn to see if I can make you moan…"

"You obviously can…so it's kind of unfair…"

Natsume smirked. "That's true… OK then, if you can hold your moan, I lose."

Mikan didn't get to say anything else as he started pumping his finger in and out in a quick pace. Holding the sheets tightly, she bit her lip, trying not to moan at the awesome sensation the jerk was making her feel.

After a few pumping, he introduced a second finger. Mikan was at her highest; if he did anything else, she would just moan and she was a sore loser…

Natsume smirked at her; he knew she was losing it so he pumped a third finger.

"Natsume…" And he won, she moaned.

He stopped moving his fingers and looked at the panting girl in front of him. "I guess we both win, huh?"

Mikan nodded without energy.

Natsume, being the nice guy he is, started to pump his fingers faster than he had been doing inside of Mikan, making her moan his name which turned him on.

After a few more pumping, Mikan came, crying out his name.

Natsume stared at her panting and sweating form. He licked his fingers one by one. When he finished, he saw that Mikan had her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

He smirked and went to her pussy and started licking it. Mikan, who could barely breathe, moaned and tried to make him stop but failed. He continued to lick her throbbing pussy. Not that  
she didn't like it, she loved it.

Natsume continued licking her pussy until she was liquid clean. After that, he positioned himself on top of her, his member rubbing against her pussy.

He looked at her lovingly; he knew he was going hard on her but he loved it, and so did she, based on what he could see. She was still breathing in pants but was slowly calming down.  
Natsume took this chance and kissed her sweetly and lovingly. She responded with the same passion as him.

After that, he entered her hard and fast. Mikan moaned as he pumped her hard and slow. She frowned, she knew he was torturing her.

"Natsume…faster…"

Natsume stared at her, keeping his slow pace. He knew she wanted more but he just enjoyed her begging face. He was starting to lose control over his body so he entered her a little  
faster this time.

"Faster…faster…harder…deeper."

Natsume complied with everything she asked, both panting and sweating. Mikan moaned his name and Natsume hers; both of them on their limit. Pumping in and out faster, harder,  
deeper as he preferred or she liked, both came after a while.

Natsume fell on top of her, both breathless. After a few seconds, Natsume whispered, "You're officially my best friend and girlfriend now."

Mikan smiled at him. "I am, and you still owe me a drawing. I swear, you weren't tired at all…"

Natsume smirked at her. "I told you I wasn't."

Mikan glared at him. "You stink..."

Natsume glared back at her. "I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You need a bath."

Natsume smirked. "So do you."

Mikan frowned. "I'm all sticky…"

"Wanna share?"

Mikan gaped at him. "You're such a pervert!!"

Natsume stared at her. "You're not even tired…"

"So what?"

"What what?" Mikan asked.

"Wanna share or not?"

Mikan stared at him then laughed. "Yeah, let's share."

Natsume smirked at her. "And I'm the pervert?"

"You were the one who asked me."

"You could've said no."

"You wouldn't have let me, would you?"

Natsume thought about it for a second then bluntly said, "No, I wouldn't let you. I would drag you to the bathroom."

Mikan frowned. "You're sleeping in your room. I don't want perverts in my room."

Natsume stared wide-eyed at her. "You're joking."

Mikan smiled sweetly at him. "No, I'm not! My best friend told me to not sleep with boys I don't know!"

"I'm your best friend and you know me. I don't even remember when I said that!"

Mikan smirked at him. "You're sleeping alone, lover boy," and she stood up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door.

.…

...

..

.

"HEY!! WE ARE TAKING IT TOGETHER, YOU CHEATER!!!!"

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooo……………………. What do you think? Lol! Its like 3 am here and I was kind of thinking of making this different but it turned out kind of random so yeah…..lol hope ya like it!!! R&R!!**

**BTW!! i wanted to write my thnx 2 Vione for making this into something more....worthy? she did all she could 2 make this better so thnx grl im glad u helped me out!  
**


End file.
